Let Go
by Bex Drake
Summary: Kryssy Adams and Ryan Phyllips are from two very different backgrounds, when they meet sparks fly but they are both going to have to make a very important choice....*FINISHED!*
1. Prologue

**Let Go**

**By Bex**

**AN/** Welcome to my "attempt" at a short fanfic- I hope you like it! Oh and anything written in _Italics_ signifies the use of telepathy.

(Edited 24.04.2005 to comply with new policy)

Prologue

Kryssy Adams, the most popular girl in the school, was lying sprawled on the warm grass outside of the Art block in the lazy afternoon sunshine. The group she was sitting with was made up of beautiful girls and handsome guys that came from the cheer-leading squad and the football team respectively. Kryssy was an oddity, as she had no interest what so ever in being a cheerleader or playing a sport. She was also, undoubtedly the most beautiful one in the entire group. Her clothes were simplicity itself- a light blue polar-neck jumper, black trousers and blur trainers, her hair was tied back haphazardly in a pony tail.

One of the many guys in the group said something to her, causing her to laugh- if only he was close enough to hear what was being said… he didn't dare get any closer, not yet anyway. He had to find out if it was her. Oh he knew it was her, but he needed proof for the others. She hadn't changed much appearance wise since he had seen her last- over a century ago. She was The Oracle- the one who his family searched for, because she knew the future and could make them rich and powerful if they trained her properly. There was one good thing about this whole thing, as far as he was aware there was no proof one way or the other. There was no single way to tell that it was her.

"Ryan!" a voice behind him called. He swore and turned to face his eldest brother, who shouldn't have been able to sneak up on him, but had all the same. "Huh?" he questioned, forcing himself to sound innocent and insolent at the same time. "Oh it's you, Josiff." He spat distastefully. "It's her, isn't it?" Josiff demanded, "Her, who?" Ryan asked exasperated. "Kryssy Adams." Josiff replied pointedly. "There's no proof she is…" Ryan murmured, aware that his brother also knew the truth. That The Oracle was indeed Kryssy Adams. "I wonder if the time's right?" he muttered. "She once told me, that only when the time was right would she tell us the true path that we were going to follow." He added, surprising Josiff, which was by no means an easy feat. Abruptly Ryan turned away. "Ryan?" Josiff yelled. Ryan didn't bother stopping, he carried on walking straight into the Art block. "Don't think you can hide her this time, brother. We don't need you any more so watch your step." Josiff's voice followed Ryan down the corridor. "Oh you need me brother, you still need me." Ryan murmured.

Joey sat shielding his eyes from the sun watching two figures, one of which disappeared into the Art block. "We have to do something about them." He mumbled. Kryssy looked up sharply, for some reason she was wary of his words. "Do something about what?" she questioned, trying not to sound suspicious. "Them!" Amanda replied without thinking. "Who is them?" Kryssy asked, looking from Amanda to Joey. "Ryan and his brother Josiff and their friends." Sophie answered, before Amanda could. _'Be careful what you say infront of her. She's vermin! Don't ever let me see you do that again!'_ Amanda blushed.

"Why must we do anything?" Kryssy asked confused. "He's popular, right? Besides, you guys should be careful- you don't want a reputation, do you?" Joey chuckled amused. "I could talk to him." She offered. Joey frowned at her. "No, absolutely not!" There were murmurs of agreement from the group. "I am not your girlfriend anymore, Joey. You can't tell me what to do." She hissed angrily. _'Joey, leave it!'_ Sophie commanded. Joey sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He explained, not because of what Sophie had said but because he wanted to get back with Kryssy. "He'll hurt you because you're one of us." He mumbled. Kryssy put her hand out and touched his arm, "I can take care of myself." She said. _'That's true enough, Joey'_ Amanda agreed.

Kryssy gently withdrew her hand and grabbed her bag; it was obvious that they all wanted to discuss something without her around. "I'll see you guys later." She called walking into the school. _'Man, she's good!'_ Amanda murmured amused. _'It's almost like she can see the future.'_ She joked. "I better be going," Joey said abruptly, "We've got practise." He got up and walked towards the Sports Hall, most of the guys got up and followed him.

Lizzie started chuckling abruptly; Sophie and Amanda glanced at her. "You can't see it, can you?" she remarked. "See what?" Amanda demanded sounding bored. "Joey, he loves Kryssy." _'For all that she's vermin, he loves her.' _Sophie looked at her startled. "But that's against the law." She gasped. "He knows that. That's why he wants to make her one of us. But it'd destroy her; she's too pure to cope with it. Being a vampire would revolt her. " Sophie and Amanda traded a glance, they'd wanted to do this for a long, long time. "It looks like we'll have to kill her. Joey's more important than any of us, and if anyone else finds out they'll kill him." Sophie said shrewdly.

Kryssy stood gazing into the open wardrobe that she and her sisters shared. It contained an odd mixture of clothes; there was everything from designer labels to gothic/ punk fashion. She loved the gothic clothes, all of which belonged to her sisters. The style suited her, she knew that, but she also knew that she could never wear them- no mater how much she longed to. Hesitantly with her right hand she brushed her favourite outfit, hesitantly she drew it out of the wardrobe, almost as if she was afraid she was imagining its existence.

The outfit consisted of a black top that began just below her shoulders. Its bodice was black velvet, with black lace sleeves that ended in 'v' shapes. The trousers that went with this fantastic top were made of black silk, and they started at the hips and were very baggy. "Put it on!" Lexi, Kryssy's elder sister urged. Kryssy jumped because she hadn't heard her sister enter the room. "What!" Kryssy yelped in surprise. Lexi sighed, "Put it on," she repeated. "I think you'll look better in it than I do, or Zoë does." She murmured, referring to the youngest Adams sister. Kryssy just looked at her. "Put it on, for Christ's sake then come to The Crypt with me and Zoë!" Kryssy sighed, then she noticed the determined look on her sister's face. Muttering about awkward elder sisters she proceeded to change into the outfit.

Lexi smiled at her sister's mutterings. "Oh for Christ's Sake! Kryssy, it's not like your friends will be there!" she smiled to herself when her sister shut up. If anyone knew how to shut Krys up, it was her. Lexi had just sat down on her bed when Zoë entered the room with a scowl on her face. "Are we going yet?" she demanded. Lexi glanced at her and shook her head and pointed to Kryssy. When she saw Kryssy Zoë looked at Lexi and grinned- both had been planning to drag her along with them to The Crypt for a long, long time.

Brown eyes outlined in black, stared back at Kryssy from the full-length mirror that she and her sisters shared. The eyes had a wistful look in them, a far seeing look that looked terribly sad. The girl's lips were full and crimson, twisted as if she was thinking deeply about something that worried or frightened her. Long raven hair hung over her shoulders in ringlets that descended to almost the middle of her back. Around her neck she wore a black velvet choker with a silver heart pendant in the middle of it. Bare white shoulders led to the velvet and lace black top. Kryssy ran a hand gingerly through her hair, not at all sure if she looked right. Gradually she turned and faced her sisters. "How do I look?" she asked, aware that her voice was trembling slightly. "Ravishing!" Lexi replied with a lusty wink. Kryssy smiled cautiously. "You'll do." Zoë drawled, "Now can we go to The Crypt?" she whined. Kryssy giggled, "Let's go!" she suggested, amused by her sisters desperation.


	2. Chapter 1

I'd like to thank the following people for reading the prologue:

_Tamashii_- Glad you liked the prologue, and yeah it is more like a chapter than a prologue because originally it was going to be shorter.

_practikalmagik_- Merci beaucoup, glad you liked it.

Chapter One

Outside, in the car park, vibrations from the loud music that emanated from The Crypt made the ground vibrate. Zoë vaulted from Lexi's car, and slammed the door shut behind her. "Where's the fire?" Kryssy joked, as Lexi locked the car. "But seriously, why the rush?" she questioned.

Zoë looked at her pityingly; "Because I'm meeting Zack" she called over her shoulder, disappearing into the trees. Kryssy watched her blonde haired sister vanish.

The Crypt was **the** place to be seen if you were anybody, you went there- but only if you were in a certain crowd, which Kryssy wasn't. Her crowd was 'too cool' to go there. If she was recognised there, it would be seen as social suicide, but she doubted that that would happen. She doubted that even she would recognise herself, so she would be safe. The Crypt itself was located in the middle of the woods that bordered the edge of the town. It was an old shed that had supposedly been built on an ancient cemetery- though Kryssy believed that this was pure fiction. She couldn't see anyone being stupid enough to build anything on a cemetery.

Kryssy paled as what Zoë said hit her, "Not Zack Williams?" she gasped, Zoë nodded, "The very same" she replied. Zack Williams was a member of Kryssy's group, at the time it didn't occur to her that it was an odd place for him to be. Kryssy looked around for Lexi, who was taking her to The Crypt having said that none of her friends would be there, and noticed that Lexi was trying to disappear unnoticed. "Lexi!" she yelled furious with her, Lexi stopped dead knowing that she had been caught and there was no way that Kryssy was going to let her get out of it. Cautiously Lexi turned to face Kryssy, knowing that she would be undoubtedly furious with her. "Explain." Kryssy demanded her voice devoid of all emotion.

Lexi glanced round for Zoë, then noticing she wasn't there decided that now was the time to tell Kryssy all the things she had bottled up for the past seventeen-years. "Everyday I see you tear yourself apart Kryssy, " Lexi began. "You don't like what you've become do you?" she challenged, without realising it Kryssy shook her head. She didn't like what she'd become one bit, in her opinion she was a selfish, egotistical, spoilt brat with little, if any, regard for other people. If she knew what had made her change so drastically then, that thing would find itself at the bottom of an ocean. "I can't stand it any longer!" Lexi yelled, interrupting Kryssy's thoughts. " You shouldn't have to pretend to be someone your not, if they were really your friends they'd understand!" Kryssy smiled sourly, "So what if I'm 'pretending', as you so charmingly put it? What business is it of yours!" she hissed, angered by the fact that Lexi was making her see the truth she so desperately wanted to ignore. "Take me home, I don't belong here. I was a idiot to think I could belong her." Kryssy ridiculed. Lexi shook her head, "You're gonna have to show them the truth one day, Krys. You can't keep who you are locked up forever in a box." Kryssy's face twisted with anger and fear. "I can try," Kryssy murmured bitterly. "You could," Lexi agreed, "But you wouldn't be happy. And what sort of life would you have?"

Kryssy walked towards Lexi as if she was going to kill her, but she changed her mind and started to stalk back to Lexi's car. "Go back to the car then Krys, stay a coward." Lexi snapped, "I've locked the doors, so you'll have to walk." Kryssy turned and gestured rudely sister. "See if I give a damn!" Lexi yelled, having finally lost her temper completely. "How are you gonna get home?" she taunted, "Walk! Don't be ridiculous, it's too far!" Kryssy swung round to face Lexi. "How could you?" she shrieked, sinking to the leaf-covered floor.

Lexi sighed, and walked cautiously over to her sister, gingerly she put her hand on Kryssy's shoulder, which was shrugged off. "You have to choose Krys, sink or swim. I can't help you any more." Lexi called, disappearing into the trees.

With Lexi's disappearance the woods fell eerily silent, there was no sound but Kryssy's slow and even breathing as she fought to calm herself. Shivering Kryssy realised how utterly alone she actually was. Not just in the woods, but also with her friends who she pushed away if they got too close but still stayed with her- for some unknown reason. She owed it to herself and to her friends and family to be who she really was for a change, she realised. Standing up, in the silence Kryssy realised that she had no idea where The Crypt was from where she stood. "Lexi?" she yelled frightened, slowly she forced herself to stand up. She looked around nervously, and wiped the leaves off her trousers. Something made her realise that Lexi had gone, and couldn't hear her. She'd have to make a guess as to which way to go. Gathering her courage Kryssy set off in the direction she thought her sisters had gone in.

Kryssy letting instinct guide her feet, looked at the woods as she headed in her chosen direction. You could tell it was the middle of autumn she noticed, because most of the trees had lost their leaves and the ones that were left were yellow or orange- there were no green leaves in sight.

Without warning Kryssy stumbled and would have fallen into the deep river that was just in front of her had not someone grabbed her arm and held her preventing her from going anywhere. Once she had regained her balance the stranger let go, and Kryssy turned round to thank them. As she turned round Kryssy met a pair of hazel eyes, which were framed by dark lashes. The hazel-eyed guy was taller than Kryssy, she guessed around the six-foot mark, and had honey coloured hair. "Are you alright?" the guy asked, his hazel coloured eyes going slightly darker, as they filled with concern. Kryssy nodded, "I'm fine thanks." She added, to make the nod more understandable. "You shouldn't wander about in these woods on your own, haven't you heard the stories?" Kryssy raised an eyebrow, "And let me guess, it's okay for you to wander around on your own?" she questioned too pleasantly, her brown eyes glittering rebelliously. / Why do I get the feeling that I should know him, and know him well/ She wondered. "Who are you?" she demanded, suddenly sure that if he said his name, all would become clear.

The guy chuckled amused by her reaction, "Who I am?" he murmured thoughtfully, "I'll tell you later if you're real good," he teased, his hazel-eyes twinkling with laughter. "What's your name?" he asked, Kryssy smiled seeing a way that she could learn his. "Kryssy, I don't believe you told me yours." He laughed cheerfully at her attempt to learn his name. "I don't suppose you would be kind enough to point me in the direction of The Crypt?" she asked, realising he wished to keep his name a secret. "I'll do better than that," he intertoned, "I'll take you there," Kryssy looked at him gratefully, "There's no need to go out of your way, just point me in the right direction." She murmured, hoping he would accompany her. "I was just on my way there, it's no trouble Kryssy." He said sounding amused about something. He offered his gloved hand to her, after a moments hesitation she took it and he led up the riverbank in the direction of The Crypt.

Lexi stood outside The Crypt, where she had been for the past fifteen minutes waiting for her sister. She was now freezing and worried as well as absolutely furious with Kryssy. / Why must she be so… so aggravating/ She wondered for the hundredth time.

She couldn't believe that Kryssy, had by all appearances, been dumb… idiotic enough to walk all the way home in the cold weather. Of course, Lexi's mind thought rebelliously, there's always a chance she's wandering somewhere lost in these woods. She knew that either way it was her fault; she should never have allowed Kryssy to annoy her. It would be all her fault if her sister froze to death in these old woods, it wasn't uncommon, she reflected, it happened a lot in the winter when people left the path that led to the warmth of The Crypt.

Kryssy waved goodbye to her guide, and walked through some trees. She entered the clearing where The Crypt was, opposite her sister. Boy am I glad to see her she thought happily walking towards Lexi. "Lexi!" she called, desperate to make sure that the person she saw was indeed her elder sister. "Krys?" Lexi yelped startled, as Kryssy reached her. "It's me alright," Kryssy murmured hugging her sister furiously. Lexi pulled back and looked at her carefully. "Where the hell have you been?" she demanded.

"After I'd calmed down, you'd gone, so I tried to find you and I ended up getting lost in these blooming woods." She muttered darkly, "Anyway, some guy helped me, cause I nearly fell into the river," Lexi's eyes widened, the river was a long way from The Crypt, Kryssy must gave got very very lost. "He wouldn't tell me his name though," Kryssy pouted, Lexi smiled. / Whatever happened in the woods, she's fine / Lexi thought happily. "Let's go into the warm." She suggested. Kryssy smiled, "That sounds like a great idea," she murmured happily. "I might as well see the place, as I'm here." She teased.

As they walked down the steps to the main area within The Crypt, Kryssy reached out and tugged at Lexi's arm. "Thank you for reminding me who I really am." She said abruptly, before hurriedly continuing down the stairs. Lexi watched her startled for a minute, and then followed her.

The Crypt was made up of three main rooms, all of them below ground level. When you first saw The Crypt you thought that it was going to be tiny because all you saw was the shed, which was in actual fact covering the stairs that led to the three gigantic rooms that were used for dancing and drinking. Each room had a different theme, and a different style of music emanated from them. One was hard rock, another was rock and pop and the third and final room had techno music coming from it.

Kryssy stood at the bottom of the stairs deciding which room to head for first; she knew she had to find Zack. But she also knew that Zoë wouldn't be amused when she did. "Oh fuck it!" she murmured, heading for the second room, "If I'm meant to be seen, then he'll see me, if not…" she trailed off as she entered the rock and pop room.

Kryssy walked through the crowded room, and sat down on an empty stool at the bar. A woman behind the bar asked her what she wanted to drink, and she replied that she'd like a coke. A couple of minutes later Kryssy took a sip from her glass of coke, and listened to the music that was blasting out of the speakers around the room.

"Told you, I'd see you again." A cheerful voice came from Kryssy's right, she turned and saw the guy who had rescued her earlier, "So you weren't spinning a line," she murmured. "I'd buy you a drink, but it appears that you've already got one," he drawled, "Can I get you anything else?" Kryssy smiled; again he had presented her with the perfect opportunity. "How about telling me your name?" she inquired. A grin spread slowly across the guy's face. "Alright, I'll tell you, if that's all you want?" he responded. Kryssy nodded, that's all she wanted- for the moment. "I'm Ryan Phyllips." Kryssy gazed at him startled. / So this is the guy whom they think is causing all the trouble. He doesn't seem like trouble to me. / "So, you're the famous Ryan Phyllips?" she drawled. "The very same." He replied, amused that she had heard of him. "The 'troublemaker'?" she added cheekily on the end, Ryan fained innocence. "Me? You've got the wrong guy!" he held his hands up in mock surrender. Kryssy giggled, "They were right, you've sure got a load of charm." She remarked. Looking around the room she saw Joey/ So they all come here? I wonder why they don't want me to/ She got up from her chair and grabbed her glass, "I'll see you around, Ryan." She called, retreating into the crowd of people dancing- she'd definitely see him around if she had anything to do with it.

Looking around the room, Kryssy realised that she had lost sight of Joey. She swore quietly and headed for the corner of the room, so she could avoid the people that were busy dancing. As she approached the corner she saw Joey and a girl, she didn't know, hidden by the shadows. From the looks of it the girl was in the year above them, she had long brown hair that was tied back in a pony-tail and she was wearing jeans and a tight top- / Slut/ Kryssy thought. It looked like he was busy kissing her on the neck, so Kryssy decided that she hadn't better disturb him. She frowned for a second, remembering that Joey had said that he wanted to go out with her again- obviously he hadn't meant it.

"Why don't you come out with me for some fresh air?" A guy asked whom Kryssy had never seen before. Like the majority of people in the room the guy looked uncannily handsome. He had amethyst eyes and violet hair, she had never seen anyone with amethyst eyes before that were natural- it was obvious that his were, why else would they be framed by such dark lashes? The violet hair, she assumed, was dyed- no one would have that hair colour naturally, it would be impossible. "Sure," Kryssy said hurriedly, aware that she had been staring at him for too long. So she followed him out of the room and up the stairs ignoring the feeling in the pit of her stomach that she should run, run as far away from him as she possibly could because he was dangerous. Why she thought this, she wasn't sure, after all he had been nice to her so far.

"What brings a pretty girl like you, to a dump like this?" he inquired, leading her deeper into the trees outside The Crypt. She carried on following him, even though her mind was screaming at her to run while she could. "I just wanted to dance," she said forcing her voice to remain even and ignoring her instinct to flee from him.

"Little girls shouldn't trust people they don't know," he observed, deliberately turning towards her so that she could see the fangs that were protruding from his mouth. Kryssy backed up until her back was against a tree and opened her mouth to scream for help- but he was quicker. She froze in terror as she saw and felt him stick his teeth into her neck, and tear away at it.

In her mind an image appeared of Joey and the girl she had seen him with earlier. Joey had been drinking the girl's blood she realised, he was like the creep who was drinking from her- they were both vampires. The word vampire resonated in her mind, she knew it should mean something more to her than a fictitious blood sucker- but she couldn't remember what.

"It'll only hurt if you fight," the vampire urged. Taking the bait Kryssy fought with all the strength she had left, unaware that she was making things easier for the vampire. She screamed in torment, wondering if the terrible pain would ever stop. "Told you it would hurt." The vampire chuckled as Kryssy gradually slipped into darkness, and nothingness.


	3. Chapter 2

AN/Huge thanks _practikalmagik_- I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first. Everything should begin to be explained in this chapter Oh and _italics_ is telepathic speech.

Chapter 2

Lexi glanced at her watch; it was five past midnight, so she and her sisters needed to get home pronto or they would all be majorly grounded. The only problem was she had seen neither hide nor hair of either of them since they had arrived at The Crypt. "Oh, what fun." She murmured, "I get to herd sheep." She finished sarcastically, walking through the crowds. She glanced to her right and noticed a guy she recognised as one of Kryssy's friends- what was his name? She wondered. As she drew closer to the blonde haired guy realisation dawned- it was Joey, Kryssy's ex.

"Joey?" she began hesitantly.

"Hmm?" he said turning round, appearing not to recognise her.

"I'm Lexi," she began, "Kryssy's sister." He nodded, showing her that he remembered her.

"Have you seen her?" she questioned. He looked at her startled.

"Kryssy was here?" he questioned, looking worried.

"Uh-huh, she came with me and Zoë." Lexi confirmed. /Why was does he sound worried/

So he had been right then when he thought he had seen her when he had been feeding off Lane, who would do anything to sleep with a guy. She had been the one who had broadcast her feelings about Lane.

"Speaking of Zoë," Lexi interrupted, "I don't suppose you've seen her either? I know she was with Zack." Lexi murmured, spotting Zoë making her way towards her with Zack in tow.

"Hi Lexi, Joey." Zoë greeted them cheerfully. Zack didn't say anything; but he seemed to be very interested in what Joey was doing. Lexi couldn't see anything remarkable- Joey was just standing thinking.

"Are you sure she didn't get a lift home?" Joey demanded Lexi shook her head.

"She'd have told someone. Come on Joey this is Kryssy we're talking about." Joey glanced at Zack.

"Let's look around, see if any of us can find her." Joey began, "We'll meet outside the entrance in 20 mins?" he commanded, hoping that that was enough time to find out what was going on. Lexi and Zoë nodded in agreement, heading off together in search for their sister.

Joey glanced at Zack, "You knew she was coming?" he said, it sounded more like a statement than a question, but a question it was.

"No," Zack though a minute, "The first thing I knew was when Zoë arrived and said someone was coming tonight who I would like to see." Joey nodded, realising that Zack had probed Zoë's mind for the answer.

"So why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"I didn't know if you were here." Zack reminded him. Joey pulled a face, he'd forgotten about that.

"Let's see if we can find Amanda, Sophie and Lizzie. They'll be able to help us find her." Zack looked at Joey inquisitively.

"You mean you don't know?" he asked amazed, Joey looked at him impatiently.

"Know what?" he demanded, almost growling with frustration forgetting where they were. All he wanted to do was find Kryssy and find her now!

Zack looked at Joey, his eyes glittering coldly. "To protect you, they want to kill her." He said bluntly. Joey's eyes narrowed, almost to slits.

"Are you sure?" he demanded his voice harsh because of his fury. Zack nodded.

"I'm absolutely positive." Joey looked at him, trying to decide if it was Zack winding him up or not.

"Why should I believe you?" he demanded, eyes flashing showing the full force of his fury. Zack thought for a moment, there was no obvious reason for Joey to trust him, in fact there were more reasons to doubt him than trust him as far as Joey was concerned. But what Joey didn't know was that each and everytime they had set Zack up, and now it was his turn- only he was telling the truth and he was going to make sure that they were damned.

Ryan stood in the shadows watching Zack and Joey argue. So Kryssy had disappeared, hmm… that was odd. From what he remembered of her in the past and from what he'd heard about her it seemed unlikely that she had gone, on her own or with a stranger. That just wasn't her style. Sighing Ryan walked over to Joey and Zack; it didn't matter now if they knew who or what he was he had to make sure that they found Kryssy. All that mattered was that Kryssy was safe. "Excuse me?" he began, as soon as he finished the first word they both shut up and turned and faced him.

"We can help you, how?" Joey demanded. Ryan smiled slyly.

"I believe you've lost someone and I'm here to offer my services seeing as you to don't seem to be able to look by yourselves." Joey tried to hit Ryan but Zack was quicker and grabbed Joey's arm preventing him from carrying it out.

"He can help us." He said reasonably. Joey glowered at him.

"He's not one of us." He snapped. Ryan sighed; he should have known that it would come to this.

"What makes you think I'm not?" he asked, Joey looked at him scornfully.

"Because you're…" Zack glared at Joey.

"…Not." He interrupted.

'_If he's vermin, do not enlighten him to the fact vampires exist!_' Zack snapped telepathically.

"Aren't I?" Ryan questioned trying to provoke Joey; he'd wanted a reason to seriously beat up the jock for a long time, ever since he had realised that Kryssy had loved him.

Zack purposely stepped in-between the warring parties. '_Enough!_' He commanded telepathically. Joey and Ryan stopped, but they stood scowling at each other. '_You need to go home._' Zack said, trying to compel Ryan into going away. Ryan laughed scornfully.

"Not bloody likely." He snarled, flashing them a ring that neither had noticed on his right hand before. On closer inspection they realised that it was a black rose, making him a made vampire. '_Not everyone is as obvious about it as you two are._' "I'm here to help you find Kryssy, we've already lost precious minutes, whoever's got her is probably a long way from the club by now." He pointed out practically, almost snarling. He paced the floor. "We have to find her." He said. Joey and Zack exchanged glances.

"Why?" Joey demanded. Ryan ignored the bait that was in the simple word.

"Because… because she's important. More important than anyone alive." Joey and Zack looked at him blankly. "I'll elaborate better when we've found her." Ryan finished patiently. A little too patiently for either Joey or Zack's liking.

Twenty minutes later they stood outside the main door of The Crypt, no one had seen sight or sound of her since she had left to get some air. No one was sure if she'd come back, or not. They had reached stalemate in their search.

"Okay," Ryan began. "I was obviously the last person, out of us, who saw her." He sighed. "The last I saw of her was when she told me that she'd see me later, she then disappeared into the crowd." Lexi looked at him, frowning for a second. / I wonder.../

"Was it you who rescued her in the woods?" she questioned; Ryan nodded confirming that it was him.

'_Why didn't you mention that she'd got lost in the woods?_'

Ryan sighed.

'_Because I didn't think it would be important. I made sure she was safely at The Crypt; I don't see the importance of her getting lost in the woods._' Joey sighed with frustration; even though Ryan was older than he was he definitely wasn't wiser.

'_Moron! Whoever has her now was trying to get her then_.' Suddenly everything clicked in Ryan's mind.

/ Josiff/

He looked at Joey and Zack, his eyes flashing with fury. '_Have either of you seen Josiff?_' He questioned. Both of them shook their heads.

'_Why_?' Zack inquired. Ryan smiled coldly.

'_Because I thought I could sense him earlier_.' Ryan replied, forgetting that Joey and Zack didn't know that his brother was a vampire. "He wouldn't!" he yelped, his face showing that he thought that he would.

"Who wouldn't what?" Zoë demanded bored.

"But why would he?" Zack questioned ignoring Zoë's outburst.

"Because he loves her and he wants to get one up on me." Joey and Zack exchanged troubled glances.

"We'd better hurry." Joey said, even though he felt that it was too late to do anything in his heart. Ryan pulled a face.

"I don't know where he would have taken her." He admitted, shamefaced. "I was meant to find her for him because…" he broke off realising that Zoë and Lexi were listening to what he was saying. /Oops! My bad / He turned and fixed his eyes on them, Lexi found she couldn't look away from his gaze. '_You will remember nothing_.' Ryan commanded. '_You think Kryssy has got a ride home with a friend_.'

Lexi and Zoë looked round, they were outside The Crypt but neither could remember walking out of it. Lexi glanced at her watch and swore they were two hours late for curfew. "Is Krys inside?" Zoë asked, Lexi shook her head.

"No." she replied, "She got a lift home with a friend." Zoë nodded.

"We'd better go." She remarked walking in the direction of the car. Lexi hung back a second, something didn't feel right. A forgotten memory started to appear, but stopped suddenly. Shaking her head, convincing herself she was being silly Lexi followed Zoë.

The trio of vampires had moved deeper into the woods, aware that they might arouse suspicions if they were seen together since it was well known that Joey and Zack did not like or talk to Ryan. "You were saying?" Zack prompted. Ryan looked at them blankly for a moment, his mind busy on other things.

Inside his head Ryan was fighting against a force that wanted to use him to talk to the boys. Fighting for all he was worth Ryan thought that he had beaten back the force, instead it took him by surprise and knocked him unconscious. The force blinked gatherings its bearings. "Jo, Zack." The force said in a girlish voice. Joey and Zack looked at Ryan startled. "Ryan isn't here anymore." The voice continued. "Whilst I am in the spirit realm I will relate my story to you, for both brothers will warp the truth and make you believe lies." Joey and Zack exchanged a glance.

"Who are you?" Joey demanded.

"I have been many people." The voice replied cryptically. "But you will know me best as Kryssy Adams." Joey felt his jaw drop. "Now will you listen?" The voice… Kryssy asked.

Zack nodded, "We'll listen."

Around a millennia ago, when vampires weren't legends, written about in books that are labelled as fantasy, and dragons still roamed the land, there were two brothers, who were princes- Adish and Donar. They were both vain and conceited, each trying to outdo the other. Neither was happy unless he had something the other wanted, no matter how trivial. For all their arrogance the people of the village loved them. The men wanted them to marry one of their daughters and the daughters were in love with both of them.

All was well until two priestesses arrived at the village.

The priestesses were both opposite in appearance as well as personality. The villagers compared them to the day and the night, and in this synopsis they weren't far wrong. For one was human and the other a vampire queen, but of both of them the human was the fairest. Unusually the vampire wasn't jealous of this and travelled with the human to protect her.

The human's name was Saorise, meaning freedom. She had long golden blonde hair, that reached to the back of her knees in long waves. Her indigo eyes framed with dark lashes sparkled with laughter. Saorise had an almost unnaturally pale complexion, with the occasional freckle on her cheeks. She always looked like she was laughing at a private joke.

The Vampire was called Morganna after the sister of Arthur; she was the total opposite of Saorise. She also had long hair, although hers was a couple of inches shorter. Instead of being a golden blonde that shimmered in the sunlight Morganna's hair was as black as a raven's wing. Her sombre green eyes seemed wise beyond their years and she was rarely seen to laugh except in the company of Saorise. They seemed an odd pair to the village, but they welcomed them none-the-less, although many of the villagers had doubts about Morganna they didn't want to leave Saorise out in the cold.

Two days later Adish and Donar were leaving the village early in the morning to go hunting, when they first came across Saorise. At first they thought that she was a water sprite welcoming the day in, but when they saw Morganna approach and talk to her they realised that she must be one of the new priestesses in the village.

Unbeknownst to the two princes Saorise had seen them. They decided to hunt quickly so that they could see her again, the princes left in different directions hoping to beat the other back to the village. When they arrived at the village at dusk they learned that the priestesses had gone down to the seashore to meditate and that they weren't expected back for three days. Annoyed that they hadn't spoken to her when they had the chance the boys returned to their hut.

Neither Adish or Donar felt like joining the celebrations that were being held in their honour- they had both passed the final test and were now full members of the inner circle; that only adult males could enter. If anything the thought of celebrating repulsed them, though neither of them knew this at the time Morganna was influencing them. She knew that by their actions the course of history would change forever, because she had heard Saorise call out in one of her prophetic dreams.

Unwittingly Adish and Donar walked out to the cliffs, neither knew that the other had left the village until they both arrived at the same spot- Adish from the east and Donar from the west.

They stood and argued.

Both had a hatred of each other that burned deep in their hearts. Morganna met them there; she had left Saorise in a deep trance in a cave hidden from view. Morganna was bewitching at any time of the day, especially at night though- night was her element just as day was Saorise's; opposite forces but equal in power.

She offered them a choice. A dangerous choice. They had to make the choice without any doubts because there was no turning back. Morganna offered them immortality on the condition that they left the village and Saorise behind.

The proud princes believed that it would be easy to leave the village behind and that secretly they would give the other the slip and return for Saorise then disappear with her forever. So they willingly agreed to be immortal, to live forever, unaware that immortality comes at a heavy cost.

They woke up two mornings later, everything seemed more vivid. More real to them. The could smell things that they hadn't before and they could hear much better. In one day Morganna taught them and planted the knowledge of being a vampire in their brains. The knowledge of how to hunt, that they were stronger and faster than men and that they would die if someone put a stake through their heart. She didn't teach them about the Night World, it didn't exist then.

They left the village; Morganna watched them leave. Adish travelled to the east and Donar travelled to the west. Life in the village was chaos for months; the two princes couldn't have just vanish. After a while life carried on. Babies were born, people got married and people died. Four months after they had gone Saorise fell in love with one of the men of the village. He was older than she, around a moon older, and a good hunter. He had spent many months watching her, but she had ignored his advances.

After he returned from a hunt, where they had killed a deer, he asked her again and this time she said yes. She gave up being a priestess and settled down with the man that she loved. It wasn't long till she was with child; Morganna told her then that she would leave the village the day before the child was born. Saorise understood; she knew her friend didn't understand commitment.

It was then that Saorise had the dream, in which she knew that the princes would return and in their wrath try to kill her beloved, her other half.

For days after she was sad, realising that she would have to give her life to protect the child and her soulmate. She refused to tell her soulmate what was wrong. To Morganna also she was silent.

It was almost a moon after giving birth to her daughter, Layna, that the princes returned. If she hadn't had her dream she doubted that she would have recognised them.

Appearance wise they had changed greatly. They moved with more grace, rather like a wolf stalking prey, and their eye colour had changed. She also noticed with some distaste that although they had physically changed they were still the same egotistical people inside.

She walked up to them, wondering if they would recognise her. "Welcome strangers." She said, pretending she didn't know them. "Is there any way I can help you?" she inquired. Adish looked at her, and smiled charmingly.

"We're looking for the priestess Saorise." He said. Saorise almost smiled, they were so predictable.

"I'm afraid there is no priestess Saorise here." She said, the prince's exchanged disappointed glances. "But there is an ex- priestess named Saorise here." She added before they could walk away. The turned back as a lady ran towards her.

"Saorise!" she called, Saorise groaned inwardly. She turned to face the woman.

"Yes?" she said. "There's been an accident…" the women trailed off. Saorise glanced back at the two princes.

"The layout hasn't changed since you were last here." She said, knowing that there was no point in pretending that she didn't know who they were.

"I will come and find you later." She called, running in the direction that the women had come from already knowing that a house had collapsed on someone.

"Look after Layna for me, please?" she asked the women who nodded.

She found them later in the woods; they had more colour in their faces than they had earlier. "Why are you back?" she questioned, "You promised Morganna you wouldn't return if she changed you." They looked at her startled. "Didn't think I'd know? Well I did. I do. Now answer the question your highness's." They glanced at each other for a minute; neither of them had considered the possibility she knew what they were. At last Adish replied.

"We came back for you. You have to choose between us." Saorise rolled her eyes.

"Did it occur to you that maybe I wasn't, that I'm not interested even now?" She replied her voice even, wishing that she could lie but knowing that if she did it'd only make things worse. Adish smiled at her scornfully,

"What competition for us is there around here?" he demanded.

"Everyone is weak compared to us." Donar added.

Looking at them Saorise laughed scornfully. "

You are nothing compared to them. Even if I hadn't met my soulmate you would still be nothing." Adish opened his mouth to interrupt but Saorise continued ignoring him, "You are nothing because you are both conceited bigots! Nothing has changed. So what if you're faster? If you're stronger? It doesn't matter to me, because neither of you knows how to love. Sooner or later you'd get bored of me and then where would I be? Dead in a ditch in a town where no one, not a soul, knows me!" Saorise began to walk away, abruptly she stopped and turned back, "I don't want to walk forever in the shadows, to never truly fit in. You have nothing I want, there is nothing you could do to make me walk in the shadows with you!" Saorise turned round and continued walking away. She didn't look back, so she didn't see the looks that passed between the two brothers.

Two days later Saorise returned from the healers tent to find the two princes talking to her soulmate. They seemed to be getting on well, seeing her come up they bid him farewell. "Who was that?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Just some people from a local village. They're coming back at dusk to eat with us, you don't mind?" he replied. Saorise shook her head,

"That's fine with me. I'll cook something nice."

The arrived just before dusk, a time when hardly anyone in the village was about. With them they bought a bottle of something for the men to drink. Looking at it Saorise realised that that was how they were going to kill her soulmate. They were going to poison him right in front of her. /Boy are you guys bold/ she thought tiredly, pretending to be busy tidying. Her soulmate brought them over towards her to introduce them.

"This is Adam and Samuel." He said introducing them in turn. Saorise smiled and nodded in greeting.

"I'll go and fetch some cups." She returned minutes later carrying four cups and watched Adam pour the drink into the four cups whilst Samuel was talking to her and her soulmate, attempting to distract them. Adam handed them out a cup each, making sure that Saorise's soulmate got the one with the poison in. Saorise stood for a second thinking quickly about how she could swap the glasses around without anyone except her being any the wiser. Luckily for her, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, her soulmate handed her his cup so that he could go and get some cakes that she had left in the kitchen. The perfect opportunity to stop them. Carefully she switched the drinks round, and handed her soulmate hers when he re-entered the room.

Lifting his glass in a mocking salute to the two princes she downed the whole glass in one go. As soon as she had swallowed the last drop of the liquid her body was racked with agony. She smiled at her soulmate as her knees gave way and sank to the floor, he touched her arm and sparks flew at the connection. He was trying to heal her but she pushed him away gently. "You knew?" he demanded. She nodded.

"I foresaw that they, the princes would return." He glanced at the two men, who were looking at her startled.

"They are vampires," she continued. "And they wanted me to join them. But I had found you and I am complete." She gasped in pain, her vision going blurry. "There is no one who can save me now. Not even if I was immortal. I am too close to the barrier." She reached out and cupped his face. "Do not mourn my passing. I will find you again." Lowering her hand she looked at the princes. "Learn to love before I see you again." She instructed, letting go of reality. Saorise closed her eyes and relaxed the gentle relaxation of death. Her face bore no trace of the pain she had endured to talk to the three guys.

"That is our story." The voice ended.

"Who was the soulmate, what was his name?" Joey asked, feeling that he needed to know the answer.

"She will tell you that, when she sees you again. For she doesn't remember, yet. But she will as soon as she awakens." The voice replied leaving Ryan's body.

Ryan stretched, feeling like he had fallen asleep for a very long time. He covered a large yawn with his hand. "As I was saying," he began.

"We know." Joey replied, looking at him directly. "You were going to tell us the story of two princes." Ryan looked at him aghast/How did they know/


	4. Chapter 3

AN/Thank you muchly, to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! If you want to know when I'm updating chapters please tell me and leave your email addy in your review.

**SSF**- Don't worry I promise that there won't be as much dialogue involving as many characters! But I cannot promise that no more characters will appear. I'm glad you like the story so far, I hope that this chapter lives up to expectations!

**practikalmagik**- Yeah, Kryssy is Saorise! Well done for seeing that! But no Joey isn't one of the princes, all will be revealed as to who he is in this chapter (I think, because I'm currently 2 chapters ahead at the mo.) I like the name Kryssy :-p and I can promise you that Kayon will not turn up in this fic! Though he will make an appearance in my new fic probably with Kryssy (his sister)

**strawberrymiow**- I'm glad you like the song thing; I try and choose lyrics that I think are appropriate for the chapter. Glad you like the story so far and I have written more, I've just got to write the epilogue then my baby's finished sniff.

Chapter 3

Kryssy looked around the sunlit room, she knew she was dreaming because the room had no windows, and no obvious source of light- so how else would the sun get into it unless it was a dream?

The room itself was made up of black and white and all the shades of grey in-between. It was an odd colour choice, the balance of dark and light kept switching. First it was white winning, and then it was black in an ever-repeating circle. No one appeared to be winning the fight.

Suddenly the room changed and Kryssy found herself standing in the middle of a forest, in the middle of spring she guessed looking at the blossom on some distant trees. Three women walked out of the trees towards her. "Welcome, Kryssy." The one in the lead said, she had long golden blonde hair that hung down her back in waves. Her indigo eyes were sparkling with welcome. "I am Saorise." She continued. She gestured to the woman with long red hair, that ended with ringlets, whose eyes were the colour of violets. "That is Sylvie." Sylvie nodded a greeting to her; Kryssy smiled back at her shyly. Saorise pointed at the final women. She had short dark hair, which reached just below her chin, and cold sapphire eyes that were looking serenely at Kryssy. "And finally, this is Angela." Kryssy looked at Saorise confused.

"Why are you telling me this?" she demanded, looking from one woman to the next. Sylvie and Angela looked at Saorise. "You were the first, it's your job." Saorise nodded sadly.

"The sleepers have awakened."

Kryssy looked at Saorise startled; the words struck a chord deep within her very soul. She gasped in pain, then blinked and looked out on the world with eyes that were no longer veiled.

"I am the last."

The three other women nodded in agreement. Kryssy opened to her mouth to continue, but Angela interrupted. "You are Nemesis." Kryssy regarded Angela cynically.

"I was Nemesis." She agreed, "Until I was awoken. Now I am more." Saorise looked at her worried. Kryssy smiled, "Don't worry I'm not on an ego trip." She said smiling, "I am just… remembering." Saorise nodded, showing her understanding. "You called me here for a reason." Kryssy said. Sylvie nodded.

"We called you back to give you our, your memory back. You will need it when the time comes."

One after the other the three women came up and touched Kryssy's head- restoring their memories. Kryssy shook her head, trying to stop the memories surfacing- now wasn't the time. She would wake up soon they all knew it. Saorise stepped forward and looked sadly at Kryssy. "When you wake up, you will remember all of this. Do not be too hard on Adish, he changed you out of love." Kryssy looked at her astonished.

"Changed me?" she queried. Saorise nodded sadly.

"It should be him that tells you this, but you need to know and I do not trust him to tell you the whole truth." A mirror appeared in front of Kryssy. "Look in it." Angela said simply. Following Angela's instructions Kryssy looked into the mirror.

There was nothing in the glass. Her reflection had vanished. Kryssy regarded the three… The Three Fates dumbfounded. "He changed you into a…"

"I'm a vampire!" Kryssy yelped, understanding. Saorise nodded sadly.

"It should all have ended the day I died to protect our soulmate. But to them, I…we became a challenge. A goal. Something that was just out of their grasp that they HAD to have." Saorise smiled bitterly, but Kryssy noticed that there was a touch of sadness and regret hidden in the depths of her eyes.

"Because you are now a vampire you need to know about the Night World." Sylvie continued, aware that Saorise couldn't continue.

"What's this Night World?" Kryssy questioned. Sylvie smiled.

"The Night World isn't a place. It's all around us. It's a secret society of vampires, werewolves, witches, and other creatures of darkness. The creatures that humans label as fantasy- a mad man's illusion. They exist, or they did at one point. How else do humans think vampires and the like were created- there has to be a shred of truth hidden in the fables somewhere." Angela kicked Sylvie lightly.

"You're getting off track. We are not here to discuss what is right and what is wrong. Time is running out."

"But for all their strength, for all our strength how fragile we all are. Time has a permanent hold on us the moment we're born. It allows us to grow, to get big. We go to school, we find jobs, and we fall in love, get married and have children. Time lets us do these things. But then, in the end, it kills us. Time is like a friend, but only for a while. I don't have a lot of time to hear the story- our old friend has come for us at last. This time it's my time." Kryssy uttered, feeling that she had to say it, to prove that she was the right choice. Saorise looked at her startled.

"Of all of us you are the wisest." She murmured. "Come; let them finish the tale. I grow weary, it has been a long time since I really slept."

"They're beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans." Sylvie continued. "The Night World laws say that it's okay to hunt humans. It's okay to toy with their hearts; it's even okay to kill them. There are only two things you can't do with them: 1. Never let them find out that the Night World exists and 2. Never fall in love with one of them." Kryssy nodded her head; the laws did kind of make sense.

"Isn't Adish braking all these rules by making me a vampire? By falling in love with me? And I bet you aren't allowed to change humans into vampires without asking someone in authority." Kryssy murmured. Saorise nodded sadly.

"That's all true, but he does have council permission to change you. He gave it to himself."

Kryssy nodded thoughtfully. "So I'm going to wake up a vampire?" Sylvie nodded.

"Do you remember Theorn?" she questioned.

"Thierry Descouedres, right?" Kryssy replied. Angela nodded,

"You need to find him, he'll help you. He promised to, a long time ago he should still remember."

The woods started to fade away, Kryssy realised that she was waking up…

Kryssy came to in the centre of a double bed that had lilac linen, in a dark room. The curtains were drawn and she could see light sneaking in through the crack below the door. Slowly and carefully Kryssy sat up so that she could have a better look around the room- her prison. She remembered all the Fates had told her and she knew that she had to act like this was a shock if Adish wasn't going to find out that she remembered- she remembered everything from all her lives, the good along with the bad.

From her vantage point Kryssy could see that the entire room was a blank canvas, apart from her lilac sheets the room was a stark white making it easier for her to notice the light sneaking into her prison. She ran a hand through her hair exasperated, surely Adish didn't mean to keep her here forever?

Kryssy crawled to the foot of the bed dragging the quilt with her; it was then that she noticed the pile of clothes on the floor. Swinging herself around and sitting on the edge of the bed she picked the clothes up and began to examine them. The clothing consisted of some clean underwear, a pair of jeans, a T-shirt with 'Barbie is a Slut, and Sindy is a Whore' plastered across it and a large gap jumper. All the clothes were in her size. /How did Adish know my size/ She wondered, she shrugged realising that when he dained to turn up he would probably explain it all to her then. Having nothing better to do Kryssy decided she might as well put on the clothes that he had left for her.

Five minutes later, dressed in the clothes, Kryssy was wondering round the room looking for a hairbrush aware that her hair was probably a nasty horrible mess because she had slept on it. On the opposite side of the room the door silently opened, Kryssy spun round and backed up to the nearest wall so that her back would have some protection. She waited silently for the stranger to step out of the shadows, which he did.

An involuntary gasp escaped from her lips, she covered her mouth with her hand and just stared at him. He was the guy from the club, the guy with the irresistible amethyst eyes and violet hair. Another imaged swirled in her brain, it was of the same guy but he didn't have violet hair, he had sandy hair and he was laughing with his brother. He was Adish. She was surprised she hadn't seen it before. If Adish had changed a lot, then so too must Donar. She frowned, she recognised him from somewhere else as well, she'd seen him somewhere recently.

He smiled charmingly at her, the charming smile a cat gives a mouse before it pounces and kills it. "Hello Kryssy." He began. "I don't know if you remember me, you might do." He continued. The accent, she'd heard it recently at… at school! That was it! She knew him as Josiff Phyllips! She paled slightly, then that meant that Ryan must be Donar but no… Ryan wasn't at all like the arrogant boy she remembered. But the hazel eyes had seen familiar… Kryssy shook her head and tried to pay attention to what Adish… Josiff was saying. "… I know this seems strange and all, but you have to trust me…"

"Adish?" she questioned without thinking, then swore silently too herself. How could she have been so stupid? Josiff looked at her startled.

"What did you call me?" he demanded, grabbing her wrist and twisting it at an unnatural angle. Kryssy winced in pain; this was the Adish she remembered.

"I… I said Josiff." She tried, but Josiff smiled at her cruelly and twisted harder.

"You remember don't you?" he questioned. Kryssy looked desperately round for something she could use as a weapon, but there was nothing. Instead she started to raise her leg so she could knee him, so she'd have some way to escape. Seeing what she was going to do he twisted her wrist even more, making the pain she was experiencing unbearable. Looking it to his amethyst eyes with her tear drenched brown soulful eyes pleading with him silently to stop hurting her.

Oh he remembered her all right, the beautiful girl that was forever out of his reach. He'd first seen her as the beautiful blonde Saorise, but she had been too pure really. She'd never have survived as a vampire. Then there was the red headed temptress Sylvie, if he was being honest with himself he knew that he would never have been able to control her. And finally, last but by no means the least; there was Angela the warrior with her cold sapphire eyes. He'd never have been able to control even one of them, except maybe Saorise if only he'd known the prophecy then. That she or her reincarnation would prophesise the change of power, and who would win the battle. That she would walk amongst them unknown but with such powerful knowledge. She would be able to tell him how to make sure the vampires got and kept the power that would rightly be theirs for the next millennia.

Kryssy gulped, realising she was pleading and lowered her leg. "I said you are Adish." She murmured her voice wobbling slightly; in return he lessened his grip on her wrist.

"Good girl." He mocked; he slipped two fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him directly in the eyes. "What else do you remember?" he demanded, she flinched and tried to look away- that was confirmation enough for him, but just to make sure he asked "You remember everything?" Realising that there was no possible way she could get out from making a yes or no answer, sadly she replied.

"Yes, I remember everything." She took a deep breath. "I remember Saorise's life, Sylvie's life and Angela's life." She stopped debating whether to continue or not. "Go on." He commanded.

"I remember the prophecy." She finished feeling utterly defenceless and defeated, which was of course exactly what he wanted. He smiled at her coldly. "Do you still love me?" she questioned, feeling curious never in all her lifetimes had she ever been sure on this point. He looked at her startled; he'd never expected her to ask him that.

"I… I…" he stammered.

"Isn't there something you want to tell me?" she demanded, taking pity on him. Obviously he had never loved her; she'd only ever been a prize. She knew he wasn't the one… she wasn't even sure if he, the one, lived in this time. Josiff looked at her confused she rolled her eyes. "About the Night World." She prompted. "And what I am." She frowned at him, "Or weren't you gonna tell me?" Josiff glared at her, and tugged her towards him.

"Whether I was going to tell you or not, is irrelevant." He snapped, dragging her with him out the door. "You obviously know all about." He pulled along down many corridors; she was soon lost, until they came to another room. He flung the door open and pushed her inside, she fell and ended up sprawled across the floor. She moved into a sitting position and glared at him. He indicated a bowl that was full of water on the table; she looked at him confused. "You, my dear Kryssy, are going to tell me the future." He instructed Kryssy sat up straight and looked at him defiantly realising that he wouldn't kill her, she was too important.

"And if I don't?" she challenged, ignoring the voices inside her head that were telling her to do as he said. Josiff regarded her cynically then smiled at her inexorably. Kryssy stiffened feeling a chill run down her back, the jubilation she had felt vanished; now she felt terrified and isolated from everyone she loved. Josiff chuckled amused by her reaction; it sent shivers down her spine. She was afraid, he knew that he could smell her fear. She had every right to be afraid of him; he wasn't the person she had once known. He was someone more cynical, more powerful, more ambitious, more deadly… and more alone a lone voice added, which he quickly ignored.

"The monster hidden in the depths, is nothing compared to the monster you create." Kryssy remarked Josiff looked at her startled. How had she been able to read his thoughts? And what she said sounded ominous, like she knew the future without looking. /Oh Lord! What have I done/ He questioned, allowing himself to feel a moment of regret. Then he shook himself mentally and all remorse was gone, all that remained was the ice-cold heart of a boy who had never forgiven or learnt to love who was now totally and utterly out of his depth.

Joey smiled at Ryan coldly. "Let me guess, you were wondering how I knew this?" he questioned, Ryan nodded stunned.

"Well Donar," Ryan did a double take. "Yes you are Donar, I thought she might have been lying…" he trailed off looking puzzled. The girlish voice had been whispering inside his head, stirring up his memories of a time long ago when he wasn't a vampire. Oh he was a lamia; he came from a long line of them. But that meant he must have had another life. The voice she had been talking about a lifetime ago, maybe that was the clue to unravel the mystery…

"I am… I was Donar." Ryan agreed, "But he died a long time ago, I'm not who I was." Zack looked at Ryan unconvinced.

"Why should we believe you?" he demanded.

Joey nodded/Why indeed should we believe him/ A memory hidden in the depths of his mind flickering to the surface. He knew that the story had sounded familiar, too familiar for his liking. In his mind's eye he saw Saorise take the poison that had been meant for him, he saw her forgive the princes and he saw her disappear from his life. She had been like a shooting star, wonderfully beautiful and so full of life, but like all shooting stars her brightness soon disappeared because the world didn't deserve it yet.

He would not allow this to happen again. The world wanted it's beauty back, he wanted her back and Donar, well he had to pay for the wrong he had committed. A life for a life…

"Because…" Ryan began unaware of his terrible danger. "Because… I… I…" he trailed off unsure what to say.

Slowly and deliberately Joey bent down and picked up a tree branch that was lying on the floor.

"And the monster shall pay for his sins, in blood." He said, Ryan turned and looked at him startled.

"You're…" Joey smiled at him coldly, advancing towards him. Ryan had backed himself up to a tree; there was no where for him to go. Joey raised his makeshift stake and smiled coldly down at Ryan, showing him the most merciless face anyone could hope to see before meeting death.

"I am and I'm back for her." Joey agreed bringing the stake down and killing Ryan instantly. "You will never hurt her again, not in this lifetime or the next." He swore.

Stepping back Joey left the stake embedded in the corpse, and began dusting himself down. Zack looked at him, waiting patiently for him to explain his bizarre actions. That had been nothing like the person Zack had thought that he had known.


	5. Chapter 4

AN/As promised chapter four is up!

Okay my heart felt thanks to those who were kind enough to review and give me the incentive to continue this story! Only one more chapter and the epilogue to go…

**practikalmagik**- yeah, Ryan dieing was a tad unexpected for me too- and I'm the author! Lolz. Adish/ Josiff isn't that bad, I just haven't shown you the nice side of him I've just let you see his homicidal maniac side :-p but as to Joey rescuing Kryssy I somehow don't think she'd let him she's a way too independent girl in that respect because she'd just see it as her being weak not being able to look after herself!

Chapter 4

Josiff smiled at her coldly. "Silly me," he murmured. "I forgot to let you say hi to someone, I'll be right back." He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Kryssy feeling more vulnerable than ever. She knew that whatever he had planned wasn't good, and that she had to get out of there now. Whatever the future held she didn't want to know.

Getting up, carefully she looked round the room trying to see if there was any other way out of the room apart from the door. She knew it was no use trying it, that it would be heavily guarded, so she left it well alone. Frustrated she realised that it was indeed the only way out- boy was she in trouble! If only she'd been more careful/He'd have got you eventually./ The cynical part of her pointed out.

Annoyed with herself she kicked the wall as hard as she could and found out that it was made of bricks. /Just my luck/ she grumbled. /He had to have planned this/

The door to the room opened, Kryssy spun around to see Josiff entering the room with… "Lexi!" she yelped. "If you hurt her, I swear I will kill you!" she hissed, glaring at Josiff who just laughed.

"I thought I might need to use a bit of coercion so I sent Ryan out to distract your vampire friends so I could get one of your sisters for you to use as inspiration." Kryssy felt herself go pale.

"If I do as you say, you'll leave her alone?" she questioned. Josiff nodded.

"Though where Ryan is right now is a mystery." He murmured, Kryssy looked at him startled and then began to smile.

"Maybe his disguise wasn't as good as you thought?" she remarked, carefully avoiding his eyes. She wasn't sure why she said this but she got the feeling that there was only one unhinged brother still walking the earth. Whether or not that was a good thing or not she was unsure. It didn't matter right now any way.

She turned away from him and the site of her unconscious sister helpless. Slowly she dragged herself over to the bowl, dread building deep inside her. She wasn't ready for the secrets of the universe. She knew in the depths of her heart that she would never be ready, that the information wasn't meant for her a mortal. Okay she was a vampire and therefore classed as an immortal but the terminology was wrong because she knew that she was able to die but an immortal cannot die. She shook her head, now was not the time to have a circular argument with herself.

Reaching out her right hand touched a stone that had be placed there, she picked it up and looked it over. Looking for what she wasn't sure, but then she felt the warmth radiate through her fingers that were in contact with the stone and she felt oddly calm. "Blue Lace Agate." She murmured, her eyes half closed, rubbing the stone with her fingers. "Associated with calmness, truth and honesty, confidence, dissolving anger, and communication." She smiled at Josiff, the satisfied smile of a cat with cream. In that smile Josiff could see the beauty of the women he had fallen in love with years ago.

She reached out again, this time with her left hand and picked up the other stone. Opening her eyes she looked at it then turned to look at Josiff. He had the same colour eyes as the stone. "Amethyst." She stated gazing at it lovingly. "It's associated with peace, wisdom, stillness, psychic abilities and restful sleep." She murmured holding his gaze.

Despite all that he had done to her Kryssy knew that she still loved him as she had done when she had first been born as Saorise, then as Sylvie and as Angela. All three of them had loved him- the human, the fox shifter and the witch. In a flash Kryssy knew that for the first time she would be able to have true visions because she had been all four kin- human, shifter, witch and finally vampire. She had seen the world through all their eyes.

"Are you sure you want to know the future?" she questioned. Josiff looked at her scornfully.

"Of course I do." He snarled.

"And if the future isn't to you're liking?" she demanded.

"Then I'll change it." He replied simply. Kryssy laughed at him sadly.

"Sit down." She instructed he did as she asked. "I will let you see what the future is like for yourself. I cannot change what you see, but understand this. You will only see what may be." Josiff nodded.

Looking into the bowl of water and holding the two stones, Kryssy began chanting quietly.

"We stand now at a cross roads.

In time we will see what the future holds.

But with the power that is mine

Turn forward the old hands of time.

Let me see what the future holds

What will happen when I grow old?

I know the age-old price I'll pay

Let me see it today."

Kryssy and Josiff both fell into blackness…

Kryssy looked around, she was in an old city and on everything was a covering of blood. The future did not look good. She saw Josiff not far from her and walked over to him, he looked as dazed and confused as she felt. "Where are we?" he demanded, advancing towards her.

"An accurate question would be when not where, Adish." Saorise remarked stepping out from the shadows. She smiled at Kryssy as she stepped in front of them. "Welcome to 2000." She said gesturing around her. "Well, to be more precise I should tell you that the year 2000 started only about five minutes ago but already there is blood shed between the four kindred." Josiff stepped forward and looked around, noticing for the first time the amount of blood.

"Who will win?" he demanded. Saorise exchanged a sad glance with Kryssy.

"Who can say?" she questioned. "The balance is still on a fine thread. The final power hasn't been found, only then is the future bound." Josiff glowered at both of them.

"What's with the rhymes?" he demanded. "And who are the four kindred?"

Kryssy gestured at the shadows of people walking past them. "Humans, Shifters, Witches and Vampires are the four kindred. Only when the four can balance in harmony will the future be certain." She reached out to touch someone, but her hand just slid through. She sighed sadly. "So many will die, yet the time isn't right." She looked at Josiff sadly. "Though daybreak should win the battle, they will ultimately loose the war. It is only fair that vampires have their chance to rule… but that isn't a definite fact. The wheel is turning, what was once up may come down." Josiff regarded her scornfully.

"You will make sure that your prediction is true." He said, threatening her silently. Kryssy drew herself up tall.

"How dare you threaten me here Adish Amar." She thundered. "Do not assume that your fate cannot be changed." Josiff stepped back frightened. "This is my realm. I am ruler here." Then Josiff laughed at her cruelly.

"Are you really the ruler here? What about Saorise, she was the first so shouldn't she be queen of all?"

Kryssy sighed. "No. I am the first, the last and the only. Saorise is one of my many forms, just as Kryssy is one of my many forms. You will be judged Adish Amar do not forget that next time you anger me." She warned fading into the surroundings.

Kryssy woke up feeling stiff. She carefully stretched herself and sat up, it was then that she noticed a stranger hunger inside her. She ignored this hunger when she discovered that Josiff was out cold. Now was her chance to escape.

Carefully she picked up Lexi who was still out cold, leaving Kryssy to wonder just how hard Josiff had knocked her out. Opening the door she looked up and down the corridor. There was no one, absolutely no one anywhere in sight. Shifting Lexi so she was leaning over her shoulder rather like a fireman style lift Kryssy walked out into the corridor and out of the house.

Once she was outside the house Kryssy discovered that it was night-time, as the sky was very dark, she guessed around eleven. She also recognised where she was. /So the police are right./ she mused. /People are normally taken by those they know./ She was about ten minutes walk away from her house, checking her pockets she discovered she still had her keys. Kryssy was more than a little amused that Josiff hadn't checked to see if she was carrying a weapon or not- maybe he was overconfident.

Lexi stirred on Kryssy's back. "Welcome back to reality." Kryssy murmured putting her sister down. Lexi looked at her and burst into tears, Kryssy gently hugged her sister. "What can you remember?" she questioned pulling back slightly. Lexi sniffed and wiped away a tear.

"I...I..." Lexi began hesitantly. "You were missing at the club and we, that is Zoë, Zack, Joey, Ryan and I looked for you, but we couldn't find you. Then… then..." Lexi burst into tears, Kryssy waited patiently for Lexi to regain her composure. When Lexi did she continued. "Then… Joey tried to make me forget…. Oh my God! Kryssy I know you're not going to believe me but vampires exist!" Kryssy looked at Lexi sympathetically and found she couldn't look away from her sisters' neck, she backed off slightly. Lexi moved towards her but Kryssy shook her head.

"Don't come any closer." She begged.

"Why?" Lexi demanded.

"Because…" Kryssy looked at Lexi desperately. "Because Josiff turned me into a vampire." She murmured looking retched. Lexi stepped back and Kryssy could feel the hot tears run down her cheek. "And I need to feed but I don't want to hurt you." Kryssy whimpered, taking another step away. Lexi looked at her concerned.

"You can feed from me, I won't mind." She suggested her voice trembling, Kryssy shook her head.

"No." she said simply.

Lexi glared at her. "You need to eat. It'll only get worse." She warned. Kryssy shook her head stubbornly. Then had a thought. "Go home, Zack should be with Zoë. Get him for me, tell him I need him and where I am. Then you are to stay home with Zoë until I return. Please?" she begged. Lexi looked at her helplessly, nodded once then headed home.

Lexi carefully snuck up the stairs to the room she and her sisters shared without knocking she walked inside to find Zoë and Zack asleep in the same bed. She walked round to where Zack was and lightly poked him, he woke up in an instant. He opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head. "Kryssy needs your help. She sent me to find you…"

Zack found Kryssy exactly where Lexi had said she would be, and he could immediately see what the problem was. "Who changed you?" he enquired gesturing for her to follow him, which she did.

"Adish Amar or you'd know him as Josiff Phyllips. I hate it when Joey's right." She muttered. Zack laughed.

He led her to some near by woods and helped her find a rabbit to feed from. When she had finished the rabbit she turned and faced Zack her eyes becoming more normal as her fangs grew smaller. She smiled at him. "Thank you." She murmured.

"That's okay." He replied. "I assumed you didn't want to feed from humans seeing as you refused your sister." Kryssy nodded.

"At least ones I know." She agreed.

Zack had agreed to pretend that he hadn't seen her and to go home, so Kryssy walked into the room she shared with her sisters alone. By the time she returned Zoë was up and dressed and it looked like Lexi had explained something's to her. Kryssy sighed; she wasn't really sure where to begin.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN/**Many thanks to the kind people who have read so far but there is only the epilogue to go and then this will be the first fic I have ever completed!

Chapter 5

Lexi looked at Kryssy and knew exactly what the problem was. "Start from the beginning." She suggested, so Kryssy did. She told her sisters the whole story and they sat and listened in amazement as she told her tale. When she had finished Kryssy got up and looked out of the window. "So you see I cannot stay here." She concluded. "I belong in the shadows now." Lexi got up and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. Appearance wise Kryssy hadn't changed much she was just more graceful- if that was possible.

"We know you cannot stay, but where will you go?" she questioned, Kryssy shrugged.

"I don't know." She replied. "I… I need to call Thierry." She murmured.

"Do you know his number?" Zoë questioned, Kryssy nodded.

"I do, or rather Angela did. It'll probably scare him when I ring seeing as he saw me die…" she sighed. "But what have I to loose now that I have to give everything up?" she murmured too quietly for her sisters to hear.

Zoë handed her the phone as they all sat huddled together on her bed, Lexi and Zoë for support. Kryssy was, perhaps for the first time, glad that she had lived before because it was helping her now. She dialled in the number slowly, it had been a long time since she had used it.

The phone rang one, then twice, a third time… It seemed to take ages before someone picked up the phone. "Thierry." Said the voice at the other end, Kryssy looked at her sisters then got up and walked to the window.

"Hi Thierry." She began. "I don't know if you remember me, but I was once Angela Speel." She could feel his confusion through the phone.

"Angela?" he questioned.

"I… I'm called Kryssy now and I need your help, Thierry. Adish has found me, again, and I need somewhere to stay…" she trailed off unsure what else to say.

"Okay." Thierry said. "I'll see what I can do.."

"I'm leaving in the morning." She interrupted. "I take it you're still living in Vegas."

"Of course." Thierry replied wryly.

"I would leave now, but I want to say goodbye to an old friend." She murmured.

"You'll be here by one?" he questioned. Kryssy thought about this for a moment.

"Yes, sir. Oh and I forgot to tell you but Adish has legally changed me into a vampire. I'll explain later, bye sir." She put the phone down and faced her sisters. "I'm afraid this is goodbye." She said simply.

Thierry Descouedres, the boss of Circle Daybreak, looked up as Hannah Snow his soulmate walked into the room with a cup of coffee. "Who was on the phone?" she enquired.

"An old friend." Thierry replied, watching her sitting in the chair next to him.

"What's wrong?" Hannah enquired, whomever the old friend was they seemed to mean a lot to him. Thierry sighed.

"It's a long tale." He said Hannah shrugged.

"We have time, everyone else is busy."

"Along time ago when I was searching for you I came across a girl called Angela. She was a witch and she was willing to use her magic to help me find you before Maya did. She had no memory of past lives then but some of the actions she did, and some of the things she knew lead me to believe that she was an old soul. Anyway not long after I arrived in the village two vampires turned up looking for Angela but they didn't call her that they called her Saorise and they said that their names were Adish and Donar." Hannah put her hand comfortingly over Thierry's, he smiled at her.

"They seemed to think that she could tell them the future, but she knew that she didn't have the power to do that. They also seemed to be competing over her, like she was a prize they both wanted. I don't know what happened, how they managed to get her to remember her past life as Saorise but they did. It turned out to be a bad mistake for them because she wanted to get as far away from them as possible. So she came to me. I did all I could to help her, but it wasn't enough. A bounty hunter killed her, I don't know why she had a price on her head, but apparently she did. Before she died she reached out to me with her magic, allowing me to see a small piece of the future where I was with you, Hannah. She told me that she might need my help again. Then that was it she was gone." Hannah smiled at him, thinking about what he had said.

"She must have been special…" she murmured. Thierry nodded and smiled sadly.

"She was, she was like a shooting star special but also she seemed to have something within her that made her dangerous." Hannah chuckled, determined not to let Thierry become depressed.

"Haven't we all?" she joked, the got up and gently tugged on his arm. "Come on lets get some food before someone eats it all." Thierry smiled at her and got up. Together they left his office.

Joey tossed and turned in his bed, he wasn't tired but what else was there for him to do? He had no idea where Kryssy was, and in truth maybe that was why he couldn't sleep because he was scared for her. He laughed to himself quietly; he couldn't believe it he was falling in love with a vermin. No that wasn't true he was in loved with her, always had been. Why had he been stupid enough to break up with her?

He sighed it didn't matter now, but if anyone hurt her he vowed that he would find them and kill them.

/Why am I being so protective of her/ he mused. /I mean it's not like she's Saorise./ In a flash he understood, she was Saorise that's why he cared. That's why his heart felt like it was breaking in two…

'_Joey?_' He sat straight up in bed. '_It's me, Kryssy. I need to talk to you_.'

'_Kryssy!_'

'_I'll explain it all later. Meet me at the beach._'

'_Where on the beach?_'

'_Where we used to meet. I'll see you there in an hour_.' She cut off the connection, leaving him to wonder how she had managed to talk to him and how she knew that he could reply.

Kryssy found her sisters looking at her defiantly. "We're going with you." Zoë said and Lexi nodded in agreement. Kryssy shook her head sadly.

"You can't." she said simply. Zoë opened her mouth to protest but Kryssy continued hurriedly. "You aren't meant to know about the Night World." She explained. "If anyone found out that you did they would kill you." Kryssy gulped.

"Then turn us into vampires." Zoë urged Kryssy shook her head.

"I will not give you my curse." She snapped.

"But it's a gift." Zoë insisted Kryssy smiled bitterly.

"Is it?" she questioned. "I have to drink the blood of another creature to live. Animals can sustain me but I need to drink from humans. That is why I am leaving so that I don't hurt you." Kryssy wiped away a tear. "And that's why I have to make you forget. It's safer for you." Lexi nodded sadly.

"You know we'd have gone with you to the ends of the Earth?" she demanded. Kryssy nodded.

"And you'd have gone with me beyond. But that isn't your journey." She walked over to them. "You will only remember this as a dream." She murmured her voice becoming hypnotic.

Kryssy quietly shut the door to her house with a heavy heart. She knew that she could never go back there and that she could never see or talk to the people she loved the most. She had said her goodbyes; all of them… well almost all of them. Just one more to go then she could look forward to the future.


	7. Epilogue

**AN/** Unfortunately all things must come to an end, so here is the final part of Let Go- enjoy!

**practikalmagik**- I hope there won't be too many Kryssy's appearing in odd places. I'm in enough trouble as it is with Kryssy (from RPG) for creating another Kryssy with the same name! As to whether she'll live happily ever after… I suggest you read on for a sort of answer.

**Dulce Ambrosia**- Thank you for reviewing I'm glad that you think that the story is cool. I hope that this chapter is as good as the rest.

I'd also like to thank my Mum for being the beta reader of this chapter, and for most of this fic. Without her, I promise, this fic wouldn't have flowed so well!

Epilogue

Kryssy walked to the beach slowly, tears dripping down her face. By the time she reached it the clouds had hidden the moon from view. A sea breeze gently pushed back her hair away from her face and she sighed contentedly. No matter where she was Kryssy knew in her heart that she would always feel at home when she was by the sea. She loved all its different moods, but here favourite time to sit on the beach and watch it was in the middle of a storm. Her friends and family thought that she was mad and were always trying to stop her doing it, but sooner or later she would get to the beach. There was only one person whom she had tried to explain why she loved the sea so much even though she knew it was dangerous if she crossed it; and she wasn't even sure if Joey had really understood what she was trying to say. Shivering the cold or from an unknown fear she wasn't totally sure which, Kryssy carefully steeped down onto the beach and sat watching the waves her hands absently playing with the sand. Breathing with the rhythm of the tide- in with the tide, and out with it.

That was how Joey found her. It was where he had always found her when they had agued. The beach seemed to be the one thing in her life that she felt was special; she seemed to have a deep link with it. Sometimes it seemed to reflect her emotions, he remembered vividly the time that they had fought about something when the waves behind her seemed to tower above her reflecting her anger. He walked up and sat down beside her silently trying not to disturb her. She looked really beautiful to him then, oh she always looked really beautiful to him but sitting there totally relaxed she seemed even more so than usual even given the fact that he knew that she was a vampire it was like some inner light was shining through.

Kryssy tore her gaze away from the ocean and smiled at him. "Isn't the sea beautiful at night?" she questioned. Joey nodded, looking at her rather than the sea he didn't really understand her fascination with it but he understood that it was special to her. Kryssy sighed peacefully and leaned against Joey's shoulder. He moved his arm so that he was half hugging her like he had when they had sat on the beach when they were going out. Dragging her closer to him to keep her warm and to offer her some protection.

In doing that it was more by luck than judgement that Joey's hand touched Kryssy's their hands had touched many times before but maybe it was because they both knew about their past that when their hands touched the world seemed to just fall away and electricity crackled through her body.

Kryssy had never felt anything like this before, but Saorise had. Through the bond with her past self Kryssy could feel Saorise understand something and then she felt Saorise bidding her farewell and the link they shared shatter into a thousand pieces. But what was happening to her was more important. She could feel herself being dragged into Joey's mind. She could feel it surround her, engulfing her, a touch that was light and irresistible that was trying to draw out her innermost self.

Through the link Kryssy could tell that although Joey was slightly startled it was like he had been waiting… expecting this to happen. Hoping that it would happen for so long and that all the hope was now being changed into something else… it was being changed into understanding and happiness. '_Kryssy?_' Joey called through their link, the silver thread.

'_Yes?_' She sent back, content to stay where she was. Ignoring the memories that flashed though her mind.

'_Why did you want to see me?_' He asked. He felt Kryssy draw away unsure, so he wrapped his arm tighter around her pulling her closer to him.

'_I called you here to say good bye_.' She replied sadly. Joey drew away braking the link.

"You called me here to say goodbye!" he yelped, getting up and pacing infront of her. Kryssy got up and looked at him sadly.

"Yes." She said simply. He turned and looked at her; the look held such joy and yet so much pain at the same time that it made Kryssy want to hug him, but she held back.

"And you weren't going to explain why?"

"No."

"Kryssy! Tell me why you're leaving me behind. I love you, let me come with you wherever you're going." Kryssy looked at him distraught, hope building slowly in her heart. She walked over to him and laid a hand gently on his arm, ignoring the flashes of electricity.

"If I tell you all that has happened, will you listen to what I say and not judge me?" she asked, trying not to plead. But Joey felt her desperation for him to listen and understand through their link.

"I will listen." He replied simply. Kryssy smiled gratefully at him and then began her tale.

Josiff woke up on the floor it was very dark. He looked over to where he assumed Kryssy was to find that she was gone. "Shit!" he yelped getting up and running from the room in a desperate attempt to find his prize. But as he found out ten minutes later Kryssy was not in the house. She had escaped from him again, but at least this time he knew what she looked like. That would help him. "You may have escaped the fire this time Kryssy, but next time you won't be so lucky!" he yelled, then turned and stalked into his room slamming the door shut behind him. In the darkness of the room Josiff began setting his mind to the problem of Kryssy Adams.

Joey found himself staring at Kryssy perplexed. He wanted to go with her. He loved her and in a way that was enough for him, but did he really want to leave everything behind?

"You don't have to come with me." She said, she didn't have to read his thoughts to know what he was thinking she knew him too well. "You can stay here. It's only me who has to go." She left him standing where he was and walked towards the sea, she stood so that the waves would gently wash over her shoes. "We have all eternity to be together. I won't force you to come with me." She turned and faced him. "All I want is for you to be happy." She added, her voice wobbling slightly.

"Then stay!" he begged, Kryssy shook her head sadly.

"That's the one thing I cannot do!" A lone tear crept down her cheek. Then with the fastness of the vampire that she now was she moved from the sea shore up to where he was on the beach. Then she kissed him sadly on the cheek. "Goodbye my love." She said simply.

"Not goodbye." He replied. "Goodbye is too final." He continued before he realised what he had said.

She was half way along the beach when he finally caught up with her, she turned and faced him. "Are you coming with me?" she asked determined not to cry if he said no.

"Yes." He replied. "I want to go with you to the ends of the earth because now I know who you are I cannot leave your side." Kryssy smiled at him.

"Are you asking me back out?" she questioned.

"Are you saying yes?" he retorted. Kryssy smiled.

"If you're asking, then yes."

"Good because I was." Kryssy laughed and kissed him.

"Sealed with a kiss!" she joked. Together they set off into the moonlight, each thinking about the future and what it could hold. This was the first time in all their lifetimes that they knew that the future held a bright promise; that they were finally leaving the darkness behind.


End file.
